Eventough
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Tak peduli berapa kali pun Otoya menghancurkan hatinya, Fujimaru akan tetap menerimanya kembali dengan hati utuh.


**Eventough**

Warning: typo, OOCness, sho-ai, AU!, non-teroris bla-bla-bla

Disclaimer: Bloody Monday beserta karakter-karakternya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tanpa niat untuk mendapat keuntungan apapun-selain keuntungan fangirlingan tentunya—

 **Eventough**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak peduli berapa kali pun Otoya menghancurkan hatinya, Fujimaru akan tetap menerimanya kembali dengan hati utuh.

 **Thursday, 14:14**

Dengan senyum lebar Takagi Fujimaru memasuki ruang klub berita, dan senyumnya semakin melebar melihat orang yang sudah dicarinya—Kujo Otoya— sedang duduk santai berbicara melalui ponselnya. Setelah menyapa Aoi dan Hide singkat Fujimaru langsung duduk di samping Otoya, menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Senyum yang sejak tadi terpasang di wajahnya tak sedikitpun berkurang. Setelah menutup ponsel dan menyadari keberadaan Fujimaru di sebelahnya Otoya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan melirik sekilas pamflet yang ada di tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Pameran Teknologi. Hanya melihat cengiran ex-hacker itu Otoya langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan darinya bahkan sebelum sang empunya cengiran mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Ne... Otoya-kun, apa ka— "

"Aku tidak bisa." Potong Otoya cepat.

"Eeh~ tapi aku kan belum bilang apa-apa," Otoya hanya menghela napas melihat Fujimaru merengut.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Dan jawabanku tidak. Kakek ingin aku menemaninya besok, kau pergi dengan Asada dan Tachikawa saja, okay?" Otoya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dengan tergesa, tak dilihatnya tatapan kecewa yang diarahkan Fujimaru padanya. Lagipula itu bukan hal yang penting, dia sudah sering—terlalu sering malah— menemani Fujimaru ke pameran-pameran semacam itu, sekali menolaknya tak apa kan?

"Tapi besok— " masih belum menyerah Fujimaru menarik tangan kanan Otoya, berharap bisa mengubah pikirannya. Otoya memandang Fujimaru sejenak lalu menepuk pelan tangan yang masih menarik lengannya.

"Fujimaru... kau tahu seperti apa kakek bukan? Dan aku tidak begitu paham dengan komputer dan sebagainya, Tachikawa akan lebih bisa membantumu, bagaimana?" dari sudut matanya Otoya melihat Asada Aoi dan Tachikawa Hide menatap mereka dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Hah... baiklah" jawab Fujimaru lemas. Otoya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Fujimaru, membuat yang bersangkutan menggerutu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaa minna."

Fujimaru hanya mengikuti kepergian Otoya dengan tatapan menerawang. Setelah berulang kali mendecih sebal Fujimaru menelungkupkan separuh badannya pada meja dan mengubur kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Berulang kali menghela napas panjang.

Aoi yang heran dengan perilaku teman sekelasnya segera menutup buku yang dipegangnya, merasa heran. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dilihatnya Fujimaru sedikit berbeda. Dia memang masih sering bertingkah seenaknya, main game di tengah pelajaran atau bertingkah konyol lainnya, tapi... seperti ada yang kurang. Fujimaru menjadi sedikiiit lebih pendiam dan menjaga sikap lebih dari biasanya. Tak jarang Aoi memergoki sahabat sejak kecilnya itu tiba-tiba memasang wajah sedih. Tapi begitu ditanya dia langsung memasang senyum konyol dan mengatakan kalau Aoi yang sedang berhalusinasi. Dasar. Apa Fujimaru bertengkar dengan ayahnya lagi? Ah, tapi biasanya meskipun ada masalah dengan ayahnya Fujimaru tidak pernah terbawa pikiran sampai beberapa hari seperti ini. Haruka juga dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja. Apa mungkin...

"Fujimaru-kun?" Aoi memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hm?" Fujimaru tidak mengangkat kepala sedikitpun.

"Daijobu ka?" gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menghampiri Fujimaru dan duduk di depannya. Hide yang sepertinya juga penasaran ikut duduk di samping mereka.

"Haa...? daijobu desu." Masih tidak mengangkat kepala.

"Kau terlihat frustasi. Tidak biasanya kau sampai begini jika Otoya-kun tidak mau pergi denganmu. Kau-kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Aoi memperhatikan tubuh Fujimaru sedikit menegang sebentar sebelum kembali rileks. Membuatnya semakin curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa Aoi-chan," Fujimaru akhirnya mengankat kepalanya dan memberikan senyum kecil pada Aoi dan Hide.

"Kau yakin?" Hide yang sejak tadi diam ikut mengangkat suara.

"Seratus perse—"

"Fujimaru-kun!" Aoi memotong perkataan Fujimaru, tahu jika itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Tch. Kami memang baik-baik saja Aoi..."

"Tapi?" Aoi menyela lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi Aoi..." Aoi menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah-baiklah! Aku hanya sedang sebal dengan Otoya itu saja." Aoi tersenyum bangga sudah berhasil memancing Fujimaru untuk mengaku.

"Sebal? Kenapa? Kalian tidak putus kan?" Aoi bertanya dengan nada cemas. Hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu memang tidak selalu berjalan dengan mulus, tapi tetap saja setiap ada masalah Aoi jadi ikut panik. Dia tidak mau kedua sahabatnya itu saling menyakiti karena hubungan yang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Mendengar kata putus Fujimaru menyentil dahi Aoi gemas. Enak saja, siapa yang putus?!

"Baka! Aku cuma bilang sedang sebal kan?"

"Hehehe... lalu kenapa memangnya?"

"Otoya sering membatalkan janjinya beberapa minggu ini. Sering tiba-tiba menghilang... Susah dihubungi, bahkan pernah dalam dua minggu kami tidak saling berkomunikasi. Bayangkan Aoi, 2 minggu! Aku tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak kalau bukan karena otou-san yang bertemu dengannya di kediaman perdana menteri.

"Dan kalian tahu apa yang membuatku makin sebal? Otoya sekarang tinggal dengan kakeknya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Itu juga aku tahu dari otou-san! Saat aku bertanya, dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berguman kalau dia sangat sibuk dengan kepindahannya dan lupa memberitahu aku. Aaaaarrrgggg!" Fujimaru kembali mengubur kepalanya.

Jawaban Fujimaru membuat Aoi semakin kasihan dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Aoi tahu Fujimaru bukan tipe laki-laki yang selalu ingin tahu dimana keberadaan kekasihnya setiap saat, atau mendapat pesan dan telepon setiap malam. Fujimaru bukan kekasih posesif yang selalu curiga dengan pasangannya. Tapi tanpa komunikasi selama dua minggu jelas saja hal yang berbeda. Apalagi tentang kepindahan Otoya yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa memberitahu Fujimaru. Dan lagi Fujimaru harus tahu dari ayahnya sendiri yang pastinya hanya KEBETULAN tahu tentang kepindahan Otoya ke rumah kakeknya, sang perdana menteri karena posisinya di kepolisian Tokyo.

"Dan hari Minggu nanti seharusnya adalah tepat dua tahun kami bersama..." lirih Fujimaru.

Aoi dan Hide hanya bisa membelalakkan mata kaget. Itu artinya... Minggu nanti adalah ulang tahun Takagi Fujimaru. Yang ke delapan belas.

````````````````````````````````````````OoO``````````````````````````````````````````````````

 **Sunday, 23:59**

"Happy Birthday Fujimaru... Happy birthday to me..." Fujimaru berbisik pelan, meniup sebatang lilin di tangan kanannya kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak . Dan tertawa kecil begitu membuka mata melihat jam di meja belajarnya menunjukkan 'Monday, 00:01'. Artinya tepat 24 jam sejak ulang tahun yang sesungguhnya. Tepat 24 jam menunggu ucapan selamat dari Otoya. Tidak ada telepon, e-mail maupun pesan singkat. Tak satupun.

Setelah seharian menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama Haruka, Aoi dan Hide dengan pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat Haruka dan berkeliling ke pameran teknologi Fujimaru langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Mengatakan kalau dia terlalu lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Tapi sebenarnya Fujimaru hanya ingin menyendiri dan terdiam memandangi ponselnya yang sejak seharian ini penuh dengan pesan singkat dan e-mail berisi ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Tapi tak satupun ada dari Otoya.

'Kalau memang Otoya lupa... baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berpura-pura saja'.

Karenanya sekarang ini Fujimaru memegang lilin yang baru saja ditiupnya. Membayangkn –atau berpura-pura— Otoya yang meniup dan mengucapkan selamat padanya sebelum hari berganti.

Kami... apa dia terlalu melankolis? Pikirnya tiba-tiba.

``````````````````````````````````````OoO```````````````````````````````````````````

Keesokan harinya saat Otoya masuk kelas dan duduk di depannya, kemudian menyapanya seperti biasa tanpa merasa ada yang salah saat itu juga Fujimaru berusaha menahan kuat rasa kecewanya.

Saat Otoya berbalik menghadapnya dan bertanya mengenai tugas Matematika padanya dengan tersenyum, Fujimaru hanya bisa ikut tersenyum kecil dan menjawab seadanya.

Mungkin Otoya lupa... mungkin Otoya terlalu sibuk.

Atau mungkin Otoya sudah tidak menganggapnya penting lagi.

.

.

END.

Please kill me!


End file.
